Visual AERs from the left and right temporoparietal and occipital cortex were recorded using visual stimuli presented to both visual fields simultaneously. Subjects included normal controls and patients with affective illness. Attentional enhancement of EP amplitude was most pronounced for the N120 component, left hemisphere lead, and this was accentuated by amphetamine. Normal controls have also been tested and data analysis is underway.